<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Like This by happyjeongmi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108527">Love Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjeongmi/pseuds/happyjeongmi'>happyjeongmi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Like This: Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers, implied sex, jeongmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjeongmi/pseuds/happyjeongmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[JEONGMI Oneshot] Mina was just supposed to attend the wedding. She never intended to seek Jeongyeon, but she did. And now she's faced with emotions she had been keeping ever since they were younger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Like This: Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry in advance if there are any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>////// Present //////</strong><br/>The wind blew, albeit softly, whisking away the dried up leaves scattered around the stone pavement. Mina stops momentarily, tucking a few blonde locks behind her ears, and observes a handful of people striding the same pathway as she had but with more enthusiasm than she currently has.</p><p>She doesn’t know what she was doing there. For days, Mina contemplated going, coming up with excuses one after another. Yet those reasons were casted aside when she thoughtlessly booked a 6AM flight back home.</p><p>Sure she could have cancelled, or even if she couldn’t, she could have not shown up. But she didn’t. All she ever did that night was pack up her suitcase and leave as early as she could.</p><p>Maybe escaping the paparazzi was one reason, and maybe attending her best friends' wedding was another. But there was still something Mina felt like seeing back home, whether it was a what or a who, she wasn’t ready to acknowledge it, not just yet.</p><p>Plus, it was already too late to go back now. Especially not after she sees that familiar smile and all too excited voice of her friend, waving and shouting at a distant.</p><p>“Mina!! Here! We’re here!”</p><p>She takes a deep breath and exhales all hesitation building up within her. Her hands latching onto her bag, she strolls over to her waiting friends.</p><p>“Mina! I’ve missed you!” The other girl quickly closes the gap, arms encircling around Mina’s body.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, Sana.” Mina returns the hug, smiling warmly as she does so.</p><p>“I thought you couldn’t come. We all did, well most of us did.” another person from behind them says aloud. Mina looks ahead and finds Dahyun standing with a flower in hand. “This is for you by the way.”</p><p>Mina smiles at the sweet gesture.</p><p>“What matters is she’s here” Sana interjects, linking an arm around Mina’s</p><p>“She could have called me a couple of days earlier, you know” Dahyun mumbles back, softly but loud enough to catch the disappointment from her voice. “I could have won the bet then.”</p><p>The revelation takes her by surprise. She hadn’t been able to come to any gatherings, the last time she was here was five years ago. Sure she had been avoiding reunions with friends, but to bet on her attendance was another thing. Something Mina didn’t like at all.</p><p>“I owe Jeongyeon now.” There it was, the name she hadn’t heard for such a long time, a name she never thought could make her feel just as she used to years ago.</p><p>Never did Mina think it would bring back those emotions she believed were all gone now. She was certain they weren’t there anymore, yet a mention of her name, even out of spite from Dahyun, still gave her that aching feeling she never felt for a while.</p><p>She wants to ask, she needed to ask, but before Mina even could, she finds herself being pulled by Sana towards the exit</p><p>“Let’s go, everyone’s waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>\\\\\\ 2010 \\\\\\</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>The pristine blue sky was beginning to change to a murky shade of gray. Then she hears the sound of rain slowly dripping above her. Tap tap tap…. She contemplates for a full second before deciding to stay. It was the right decision though as not long after, the rain started to pour down heavily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs and leans her back against the wall by the school entrance. Mina was not the type to overlook this kind of important detail yet found herself forgetting to grab an umbrella this morning when she left for school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t see the rain stopping any minute now and she finds herself considering the idea of running through the heavy downpour. It wasn’t the best idea but it would get her back home a lot earlier. Then again the image of her mother scolding her wasn’t great either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lets out a groan, long and loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here.” She hears a voice, and sees an umbrella offered before her. “You can use this.” She hears her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks up and sees her. She remembers her face, sees that face every day along the corridors of the school, too happy and and too lively early in the morning. But she doesn’t remember the name, but she remembers her always around the student council president. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina never had the chance to say anything back when she felt a hand take her own and placed the umbrella on her palm. The girl’s hand was warm, Mina thinks to herself, but shakes the thought when she finds the girl bracing the heavy rainfall, not before bidding her goodbye with that same smile Mina sees every single day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina ponders for a full minute how this unbearable cold rainy weather suddenly felt a little bit tolerable. She looks down on the umbrella and notices the name imprinted along the handle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Yoo Jeongyeon d(&gt;_&lt;)b<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>////// Present //////</strong><br/>Around her are her friends she never seen for years and yet somehow Mina felt like she never left home to begin with. They all welcomed her with much warmth she never anticipated. They shared stories, and exchanged playful jokes, filling the entire late afternoon with laughters she had been missing dearly.</p><p>It could have been perfect. Mina thought for a second before cursing herself for even thinking this way. She was really beginning to be an unappreciative friend, if she could even be called a friend. This was the first time she went back home, maybe called a few times in those years,but this is the first time she gets to see them, she should be ecstatic to be around her friends yet all she could think about is that one person not in the same room as hers.</p><p>Not that she isn't happy being there, she is. But everytime the door swings open, she can’t help but look, hoping to see that familiar face greet her with a smile she had been accustomed to. But that someone never came though. And with every passing hour, the smile on Mina's face weakens.</p><p>She let out an exasperated groan, and let herself take a glass of wine and walk away from the door view, far enough to keep her anxiety under control.</p><p>Mina takes another sip, fighting the urge to look at the door again as she hears it swing open.</p><p>“She had to stay at the cafe.” a familiar voice snaps her out of her trance. Mina looks up to find Jihyo taking a seat across from her. “You’re looking for her, right?”</p><p>It was a gesture Mina didn’t want to be found out. She was around friends after all, friends who gathered to be there for her and all she could do was to look for someone who didn’t bother to show up, even for a short time.</p><p>“Jeongyeon, I mean.” the other clarifies, a knowing smile dangling on her face.</p><p>Mina raises an eyebrow, wondering if she had been this obvious all afternoon. She hasn’t been good at expressing her emotions vocally, her face though, always has been. And Jihyo managed to catch onto that, she always does.</p><p>“It closes at 10pm”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>\\\\\\ 2013 \\\\\\</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>“Mina!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hears that jovial voice call her from the street. It has only been a couple of hours since she and her family arrived from Japan but there it was, her name called out by that impatient friend of hers. She peeks through her window and sees Jeongyeon happily waving her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You finally bought it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re ready to be ridden!” Jeongyeon flashes a grin, clicking on the bicycle bell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you even know how to ride that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. I walked the bike with me,” Jeongyeon nonchalantly replies, statement drenched with sarcasm that Mina only laughs in return. “Come, let’s walk it together!” she jokes further, earning an even louder laughter out of the other girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not long after, Jeongyeon is pedaling her way around town with Mina riding behind her. The wind feels good, Mina notes mentally, closing her eyes as she enjoys the cold breeze grazing her skin. She sinks in closer then smiles a little wider, noting further how the warmth of Jeongyeon’s back is a lot better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ride slows down and eventually comes to a full stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You see that.” Jeongyeon starts, pointing her finger across the street. Mina follows the outward finger down to an empty lot. “I heard they’ll be building commercial space there. And that little corner over there, would be the spot for my own café, simple, nothing pretentious, just good coffee-..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will there be bread?” Mina quickly asks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tons of bread. It’ll be the best tasting bread! I’m sure of it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How so?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I made them!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina giggles at Jeongyeon’s lack of humility, and replies with the same amount of enthusiasm as her friend’s “I can’t wait!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon laughs knowingly as she starts pedaling again. “How about you Mina?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think ballerina or maybe an actress.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see” the older girl murmurs appraisingly, then adds “You need to be pretty to be one”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina playful pinches Jeongyeon “You’re saying I’m not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-no-no,,,not at all.” the older girl stammers. Mina hears that worried tone on friend's voice, and smiles at how adorable panicky Jeongyeon could be. She tries to pinch the girl again, a playful one, but is too taken aback by what she hears next, “when I first saw you I thought you were so pretty. Really too pretty, really very pretty Mina.”<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>////// Present //////</strong><br/>Mina doesn’t know what has gotten to her. They will be seeing each other tomorrow anyway, she was sure of it. Yet she’s there, standing by the dim lit street, looking at her faint reflection by the glass window of a closed coffee shop. She wants to turn around and walk away. Mina almost never is the one to take the initiative- the first step, she had always been in the receiving end. But now, she’s uncharacteristically taking one, while trying to dismiss the thought of desperation. Yearning always does make you one.</p><p>They have time tomorrow, she argues mentally but sighs in defeat eventually knowing tomorrow is not enough. And the day after, well she’ll be gone by then, back to her apartment, drowning with work and endless inquiries of her previous whereabouts.</p><p>All she has is now.</p><p>And right now, all she wants is to see Jeongyeon.</p><p>She steps forward, calming her nerves down as she does so, and gently knocks on the glass door. Mina laughs at how pathetic she must have looked right now. She's an actress for god's sake. Being in front of thousands of people performing never became a problem, not to her. Rather, she finds it simple, easy, challenging in the least. But for some odd reason, her body is being unusually uncooperative. The thought of seeing Jeongyeon, of finally seeing her after all these years, she couldn't help but tremble a little.</p><p>Mina isn’t expecting much, she knows Jeongyeon is too tired for today anyway. Just a glimpse of her and maybe a few pleasantries are enough for Mina. After all, Mina doesn't get to have more than that, especially when she had given the other girl less in the past 5 years. But was that really enough though? Mina could only hope the older girl thinks otherwise.</p><p>She finally sees someone taking a step out of the kitchen. A faint light glowing behind the figure, enough for Mina to see who. She sees the girl's eyes widen a little in surprise but quickly softens as her lips curve up a smile. The other walks closer and Mina sees her clearly now, her blonde hair haphazardly framing her small face, stopping unevenly just around the shoulder, longer than what she had remembered. Mina thinks for a while how it actually suits Jeongyeon perfectly.</p><p>Mina waves a hand, returning the warm smile with her own. She could not believe how much she misses her, how just by looking at her, a surge of emotions would instantly come back.</p><p>The door swings open and she finally hears that voice she had been hoping to hear since this morning, “Hey you're here. Come in.”</p><p>Mina’s smile widens as she takes her step inside. The place is simple, gawky in the least. It does not boast elegance but has its own charming features, and at most has this calming vibe, just as what Jeongyeon wanted 11 years ago when they were young and dreaming about the future.</p><p>“Just as you said it would be. I bet the bread tastes wonderful.” Mina manages to say, eyes travelling around then settling onto the woman behind her.</p><p>“I try it to be.” Jeongyeon laughs, scratching the back of her head. It wasn’t Jeongyeon to be modest about something. Mina expected her to brag a little at least. This was something new for Mina. Now she wonders if there are other new things she's no longer aware about. And the thought saddens Mina in a way she never thought it would.</p><p>She then sees a flash of concern in Jeongyeon's eyes. And before she could even try to dismiss it, Jeongyeon utters “Sorry I couldn’t come. I had to prepare the cake for Sana and Dahyun’s wedding.”</p><p>Mina almost let out a laugh, she finally sees the old Jeongyeon, her dear old friend who would worry about upsetting someone over the smallest of things. “It's okay. Besides, I wanted to see you..r shop”</p><p>Mina was quick to bite her lip from saying ‘You’</p><p>"Since you’re here, we might as well have a party of our own.” Jeongyeon suggests with a wink. Mina tried not to snort at the flirtatious attempt Jeongyeon made. The gesture actually made Mina miss the older woman a little more than she already has been.</p><p>“Oho, what do you have?”</p><p>Jeongyeon walks around the counter, takes two wine glasses and a bottle from the fridge “I got wine and... “ eyes trailing at the kitchen door “and some bread. Do you like bread?”</p><p>That wasn't even a question. Jeongyeon remembers. But she had to tease Mina, at least once. It's been five years since they last talked, and Jeongyeon found it too easy to take a jab at her by acting like she doesn't remember anymore.</p><p>Jeongyeon smiles goofily at her direction, and Mina can’t help but burst into laughter.</p><p>Mina knows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>\\\\\\ 2015 \\\\\\</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>“Jeongyeon-chan~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon hears her name called from a far. She knows whose voice it belongs to- that sweet, affectionate, unrelenting girl she had come to be friends with. Mina is first to turn around and sees Sana in a haste to take Jeongyeon around her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I miss you!” Sana tries to reach for her lips for a kiss but meets Jeongyeon's right palm instead. “Stingy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yah! Not on the lips!” the tallest one exclaims dismissing the now pouting Sana clinging onto her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina giggles at the childish antics of her two friends. This was nothing new for them. The first time she witnessed it did surprise her but it eventually grew on her. Sana is upfront with her emotion, something she deduced, and something Mina never was. And when she found a liking to Jeongyeon, all Sana ever did was shower Jeongyeon with much affection she could give. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not giving up Jeongyeon-chan!” Sana quickly lands a kiss on the cheek to which Jeongyeon accepts without any resistance she once used to have. And it probably also grew on Jeongyeon too, the unrelenting affection that is. Sana is after all, not bad to look at.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s been into you since last year.” Mina muses as soon as Sana left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I managed to learn a few tricks since then.” Jeongyeon proudly replies back, now showing those tricks- the “in-your-face palm lips slap”, the “bend-to-the-side kiss on the cheek evade”, or the “duck-out-the-embrace”, which if they were to be honest, have been futile. Mina chuckles at the silliness Jeongyeon manages to do openly without any shame from the prying eyes of students around them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t you give her a try?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon stops from the enactment and stares at Mina. She purses her lips, then lets out a smile, a kind of which Mina has not seen before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have you.” she says, and continues, with such sincerity Mina didn’t expect, “I like spending my time with you, Mina.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina stares away but not much to cause any awkward silence, and shifts their conversation to another topic. She didn’t want her emotion to get the best of her. Mina knows Jeongyeon loves to joke around. And this was no different. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>////// Present //////</strong><br/>They talked for hours, sharing stories of each other that they only heard about today. Mina learned how Jeongyeon had to leave for Paris 4 years ago to learn Pastry making, how Jeongyeon struggled being on her own in a foreign land without any one by her side, how Jeongyeon worked multiple shifts so she could pursue her dream, how Jeongyeon finally managed to do so 2 years ago when she first opened her café, and how Jeongyeon and her walked the same path despite being away from each other.</p><p>They drowned themselves with more stories, laughter and now lukewarm red wine which both unconsciously hadn’t touched for quite some time now.</p><p>Mina knows this moment won’t last forever, so she lets her eyes focus on Jeongyeon, and watch with intent on every movement her face makes. From the slight curve of her lips, down to how her eyes form crescents when she laughs. Mina wants this memory engraved, something she could go back to when Jeongyeon is no longer in front of her, when she is no longer an arm away from her.</p><p>“How’d you know I’d come?”</p><p>“I didn’t. I only wished that you would.” Jeongyeon admits, voice softening as she adds "I really wanted to see you."</p><p>For a moment, Mina couldn't say a thing. The tone of Jeongyeon’s voice surprised her. She couldn't quite put a finger on the emotion behind it. Longing? Compassion? Affection? Something of each all rolled into one... or that Mina has forgotten how Jeongyeon always loved to joke around.</p><p>But for now, Mina had no clue. She still had to respond though, and she settles with an arrogant retort “Wish granted.”</p><p>Both burst into fits of laughter, and it slowly reminded Mina the many many times they have been like this. A reminder that made Mina realize that both of them were actually wishing for the exact same thing.</p><p>“Can’t believe Dahyun and Sana are getting married tomorrow!” Jeongyeon shoots with amusement in her tone.</p><p>“I never even knew they were together.” Mina tells her, adding “How did that happen?”</p><p>“Well” Jeongyeon purses her lips then continues “Nayeon and I set them up together. It wasn’t really smooth at first, but they did find their footing after a while. I remember telling Dahyun to try harder instead of giving up right away.”</p><p>“Playing cupid now aren’t we?” Mina teases.</p><p>“I could arrange you too, you know.” Jeongyeon proudly replies, holding that self-assured grin up.</p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>“Ah,” the older one crosses her arms and plops her back from the seat. “You don’t really need my help anyway. How was your last relationship?”</p><p>Mina cocks an eyebrow up “You read about me?”</p><p>“It’s Jihyo!” Jeongyeon manages to say without faltering “She’s been following stories about you” Jeongyeon blushes in an instant, and Mina, a cunning being that she is, wanted to deepen that blush but finds Jeongyeon too adorable to do so. So she opts to smile instead.</p><p>Jeongyeon’s tone quickly changed from panicky to deep concern, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Better now.” Mina returns with a reassuring smile. “So this wedding, whose plan was it anyway.”</p><p>Jeongyeon’s mouth parted a little, taken aback by the change of topic. She wanted to ask more but decided not to. If Mina wanted privacy, Jeongyeon would always respect that.</p><p>“It’s more like exchanging vows in front of people you love. Marriage was not an option since it’s not legal yet but they are committed to be together forever. So they just woke up one morning and decided to make that in Dahyun’s term “forever” a “now”.” she ends with a puking gesture. Mina giggles at the childishness</p><p>“Imagine Sana marrying Dahyun and not to you. I remember she was all over you before.”</p><p>“I’m surprised I didn’t do anything about it.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>The question slips right out of Mina’s lips, quick enough for her to regret asking. There was silence after the question was out in the open. She sees Jeongyeon’s smile drops. Mina wanted to throw a joke but couldn’t build any confidence to say anything back, she never was good at lightening the mood anyway.</p><p>Jeongyeon smiles again, gentler this time around, and speaks with such sincerity that catches Mina off guard,</p><p>“I had you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>\\\\\\ 2016 \\\\\\</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>It has been a week since Mina had broken up with the girl from her class. Jeongyeon couldn’t remember the name, not that she bothered knowing, but that’s beside the point. She needed to console her, enough for Mina to forget the name as well. Maybe convincing her to watch a movie with their friends was not the best way to, especially when the chosen genre was romance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon throws an angry look towards Jihyo who unfortunately was responsible for picking the movie for the night. Jihyo waves a hand in her direction and puts the DVD onto the player, completely disregarding the silent protest from her childhood friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon groans exasperatedly one last time before turning her gaze back at Mina sitting across her. She wanted to sit next to her, but with Sana clinging tightly onto her arms made it a lot difficult to do. So she stayed there, mouthing her apologies from afar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina smiles back, reassuring Jeongyeon not to worry about her and settles her back onto the seat. This was better anyway, she admits, surrounded by friends, endless conversation, and maybe not the best genre to watch right now, but this was still better than drowning in tears back in her dormitory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want my happy ending” Dahyun laments as soon as the ending credit rolls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jeongyeon and I will soon have our happy ending” Sana comments heartily from her seat to which Jeongyeon rolls her eyes out. Mina catches this and laughs in an instant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop dreaming the impossible thing, Sana.” Nayeon blurts out, void of any guilt from her insensitive remark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sana loosens her grip around Jeongyeon’s arm and launches herself towards Nayeon with her own verbal attack. The taller girl took this opportunity to walk out there and grab Mina’s hand and drag her to another empty room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry. I didn’t know Jihyo would pick that movie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay you don’t need to worry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay…” Jeongyeon mumbles softly, taking a sit by the edge of the bed. “Are you tired?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not really.” Mina replies, taking the empty space next to Jeongyeon, slumping her body on the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina takes the left piece earphone and puts it on. Jeongyeon drops her body next to her and lifts her phone up, and plays a movie that took her hours to download(legally) earlier in the school library.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as soon as that familiar theme song plays in the background, a smile finally finds it’s way on Mina’s face. Not the kind of smile she gave out earlier or the ones she managed to put up ever since her break up, but the same smile Jeongyeon used to see from her- bright, wide and absolutely real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How did you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it wasn’t really hard to notice when you kept referencing Harry Potter every now and then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of Mina’s laughter penetrates Jeongyeon ears, and she couldn’t help but mentally commend herself for finding a way to make it happen. Jeongyeon smiles further. She knows her arm will hurt, she might get a cramp out of holding her phone for hours. But if this is somehow going to help Mina forget, just even for a short time, then it’ll be all worthwhile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The clamor outside the room stops in an instant as soon as Sana finds Jeongyeon nowhere in sight. She pushes Nayeon aside and walks over to the room where the two are currently at. But before she could open the door, Jihyo pulls her away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll eventually get our own happy ending.” Jihyo notes, “Let them have theirs.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>////// Present //////</strong><br/>Mina was never a fan of romance. It never dawned on her to even pick movies with that genre. The plot was always predictable and the lines were too trite for her taste. But as she stands there, hands clasp onto each other, listening to both her friends exchanging vows, watching how their eyes glisten with nothing but deep love for one another, Mina couldn’t help but think that clichés aren't so bad either.</p><p>But she has never been a magnet for clichés. If she had been, she should have been spending this dinner with Jeongyeon on her side. Instead all she ever got, both of them got, were acknowledging smiles and a friendly wave of hello from each other. Well she did attract attention from unwanted male entities offering her to dance or indulge into a long night conversation back into their hotel, none of which spiked her interest even for a bit.</p><p>“Can’t believe Sana and Dahyun are married.” a familiar voice comments on the side. Mina darts her eyes in the direction and finds Jihyo with a smile.</p><p>“They finally have their happy ending.” Mina replies absentmindedly, a smile dangling on her face, eyes wandering over to the newlyweds dancing in the middle of the ballroom. Her eyes linger for a few more seconds on the couple before settling onto another person sitting four tables away from them.</p><p>Jihyo follows the look, and smiles at the sight. She turns her gaze back at Mina, “You could always go over there and talk to her, you know?</p><p>“She’s with someone else” Mina simply replies, taking a sip from her wine.</p><p>“You’re okay with that?”</p><p>Mina has never been good with approaching someone let alone someone who’s seemingly having a good conversation with another girl, Mina could only assume is a guest of Dahyun. Mina was never the type to break a conversation or butt into one. So she opts to stay and take another sip of her wine, all the while feeling heavily bothered by the scene unfolding in front of her.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replies half-heartedly. “Jeongyeon looks like she’s enjoying it too.” She hopes Jihyo wouldn’t be able to grasp on it, to see the dismay in her tone.</p><p>Jihyo only nods in return, and Mina couldn’t be more content with that. She isn’t ready to be interrogated nor is she ready to be pushed beyond the comforts of her emotions. She is just not ready. It takes a couple more seconds before Jihyo changes the topic and starts telling stories she had forgotten to tell the other day. Mina entertains them, stories were after all always a great distraction for something you rather not think about</p><p>Not long after, Nayeon comes walking into their table, hand laid out for Jihyo to take. Mina sees Jihyo standing up, taking Nayeon’s hand in hers, but not before she turns to look at her and utters in that nature Mina is so familiar with,</p><p>“We all have our happy ending Mina. It’s just a matter of if you want it now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>\\\\\\ 2018 \\\\\\</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>It was her idea to begin with. Mina had pushed Jeongyeon to do it- to finally consider dating. After all, Mina has never seen Jeongyeon with anyone ever since she has known her. Mina wanted her to, she deserves it. So it only bothered her when she found it difficult to see Jeongyeon with someone else aside from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Momo is a nice girl, beautiful and outgoing, Mina points out. Someone that could easily attract Jeongyeon. And it did, much to Mina’s dismay. But Mina couldn’t find it in herself to hate the girl either, regardless if Momo has been taking too much of Jeongyeon’s time. She makes Jeongyeon laugh, cares for her, and even adores her. For god’s sake, she even laughs at Jeongyeon’s failed attempts of throwing out a joke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In her mind, the idea was great and it made her happy but seeing it, actually being able to be there and witness Jeongyeon doting on another girl was something she never thought would ever be a problem. And for the first time in Mina’s life, she didn't know what to do. And the only thing she could think of was why does it hurt knowing there is someone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina didn’t want to admit it, afraid of what could happen if she ever did, but she can’t stop herself from feeling the way she does whenever she looks at Jeongyeon now. Because somewhere, somehow, this feeling started to grow, it is relentless, unyielding and Mina starts to get impatient</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina looks to her side, and sighs “Nothing”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Jihyo cocks one brow up, “Are you sure?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Mina could reply, Jeongyeon walks in on them with Momo in hand. Mina tries to smile, weakly as it may, and tries her best to hide her dismay as she looks at the two. Jihyo catches her friend's disheartened look but decides to keep it to herself and welcome her other friend with a broad smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their presence didn’t last long as both hurriedly went to their next class, leaving once again a sulking Mina, and a now amused Jihyo behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You could always tell her, you know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You weren’t really subtle about it too.” Jihyo muses, fingers cradling her chin. It wasn’t that Jihyo never entertained the idea. She had, they all had, but Mina was in a relationship back then and it was also Mina’s idea for Jeongyeon to date someone, so that idea never blossomed beyond speculation. But now, now is different, and it is as clear as it could be. Maybe not to Mina, not entirely yet, but she’s sure as hell not to Jeongyeon. “Jeongyeon could really be daft at times.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina knows there’s something different, the way she has been feeling and has been acting are different, real and all too new. But she never once thought it could be something else aside from little resentment towards Jeongyeon for spending less time with her recently. Jihyo on the other hand was implying something differently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You'd be surprised at what you would hear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not what you think.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. then I’m wrong I guess.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jihyo didn’t press any further. She didn’t want to make Mina more uncomfortable than the other already was. Mina would realize it sooner regardless if Jihyo would push harder or not. So they sat there throughout the afternoon, conversing about different topics- topics which were far from anything that could mention Jeongyeon’s name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hours passed before both went their separate ways, and Mina was left standing all by herself outside the Drama &amp; Arts building. This has been a common scenario for her these past few weeks, walking all alone back to her dormitory. Jeongyeon used to be there waiting outside for her, waving a hand then flashing that goofy grin as soon as she walked out of the building. But now, there was no Jeongyeon outside waiting for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina sighs as she starts taking her steps down, a feeling of disappointment engulfing her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good you’re still here!” that disappointment slowly dies down when her eyes finally meet Jeongyeon panting before here. Mina stops from her tracks and is about to open her mouth but the other girl quickly cuts her off, managing to add in between breaths “Let’s go home.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without any warning, Jeongyeon grabs Mina's hand and gently intertwines her fingers around hers. There was a bubbling protest behind her throat, but with the softness of the other girl's touch and that smile she has been missing dearly, Mina suddenly found herself fluttering just like a lovestruck schoolgirl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all Mina could mutter was a soft, unconvincingly, "You're late."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon smiled wider, void of any arrogance, just wide, gentle, subtle "I know. I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A joke would be good by now, or even just an inappropriate insult would be nice but there wasn’t any. Mina couldn’t bring herself to say anything back or even shake her hand away from hers. She was angry, sure, but more than anything, she had been longing for this. Because for one, Jeongyeon’s absence affected her more than Mina would like to admit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So Mina let Jeongyeon hold her, and drag her somewhere, anywhere, enjoying the moment that contains only the two of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would Momo be okay with this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Momo? Why wouldn’t she?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, you’re dating her. Shouldn’t she be the one you’re walking home with?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon bursts out laughing to which confuses Mina more. She composes herself, wiping the tears with her other free hand. “We’re not dating, Mina.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She starts laughing again when the thought of dating Momo crosses her mind once more. “We were working on a project and we completed it just now. She’s a really sweet girl, funny and I enjoy her company but we’re not dating. She’s with Heechul-oppa.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina wonders how that sudden admittance simply lifted something heavy in her, something that has been pinning down on her these past few weeks. She felt immensely relieved, but never understood as to why though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They continue walking, with Mina feeling a lot lighter than how the day had started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mina,” Jeongyeon calls out, both now standing in front of Mina’s room. “I didn’t imagine you to be the jealous type.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tease quickly earns Jeongyeon a playful slap across her arm. Jeongyeon’s laughs, letting go of Mina’s hand as she rubs her now ‘injured’ arm </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hai. Hai.” Jeongyeon utters in Mina’s native tongue. “I miss you too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina’s heartbeat raises a notch, and she can hear it perfectly clear. And for once, she was certain it wasn’t anger nor resentment any more. but something she was too scared to entertain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lull in their conversation lingers as both just stood there staring into each other’s eyes. Mina wanted to invite her in, she doesn’t have any idea why, but she knows she wanted to be around Jeongyeon more, to feel her arms wrapped around her, and maybe drown a little more in those dark brown orbs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Mina didn’t. Mina never had the courage to do it.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>////// Present //////</strong><br/>“Hey.” Mina hears that voice for the first time today. She turns around and sees that smile she had been meaning to see all day. “Leaving already?”</p><p>Mina nods at the question. Truthfully, Mina wanted to stay longer, more now that Jeongyeon is here with her. But she has an early flight tomorrow, and she has no time to spare right now.</p><p>“Let me walk you home.”</p><p>Mina wanted that. Of course she did. But she’s not the type to insist, to put what she wanted before others, she wasn’t selfish. And letting Jeongyeon do it would make her one. And God, how she longs to be one right now. But Mina wouldn’t. Especially when the party has just started to get livelier.</p><p>Mina opens her mouth, ready to turn down the offer, but finds herself stopping when she feels Jeongyeon’s hands take hers, just as she always had when they were younger, just as what it always felt, warm and inviting.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>“Jeong I-”</p><p>“If you don’t like it, you need to try harder Mina.” Jeongyeon points out, lifting their hands up for Mina to see, “I’m not letting go.”</p><p>There was a hint of playfulness as she said those words and pulled Mina closer. Mina never protested. She let her, like she always did whenever Jeongyeon wanted to.</p><p>“I’m guessing you left another girl crying again.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The one you’ve been talking to”</p><p>“Tzuyu?” She sees Jeongyeon laughing, her other free hand dismissing the accusation “I wasn’t planning on anything with Tzuyu. She’s been asking about Chaeyoung. You remember Chaeyoung right?”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“You need to stop misunderstanding things, Mina.”</p><p>“You won’t be infamous player if it meant nothing”</p><p>Jeongyeon laughs once again at the ridiculous nickname she was unfortunately blessed with. Sure she has been known to attract girls but never did she act upon them. Maybe turning them down wasn't a great thing to do either, a crying girl never did do her image any good, but it was the least of her worries back then.</p><p>Mina suddenly felt time wasn’t enough. Being around Jeongyeon always made her feel that. It was okay back then when she knew she’ll be seeing her the next morning, knows that they’ll be walking the same streets again hand in hand, exchanging stories some they already heard, throwing jokes around, and laughter that flows uncontrollably out- loud and spontaneous. But now, right now, they won’t have ‘tomorrow’, they won’t be walking the same streets, they won’t be exchanging stories, there won’t be any arguments or jokes thrown around, and there won’t be any laughter. There won’t be anything waiting for them tomorrow.</p><p>“I guess this is goodbye.” Jeongyeon speaks, voice softening by the end. Mina could feel her heart break a little, but decides to shrug the feeling off. They were now standing in front of Jihyo and Nayeon’s guest house Mina had been staying these couple of days. Jeongyeon lets go of Mina’s hand, and continues, “Take care, Mina."</p><p>Jeongyeon smiles one last time before turning to face the other way. Mina could only watch her move a little farther, and her heart sinking a little deeper. Mina wanted to stop her, pull her closer and- what does Mina exactly want?</p><p>“Mina.” She looks up and sees Jeongyeon facing her again, voice a little tender, “I know how busy you could get and I… well it’s selfish for me to demand.. But if you have time, if you have some free time, you can always talk to me. I’d answer any time. It could be expensive but it doesn’t have to be long..And I-.... just that, I don’t want to wait another five years just to talk to you again.”</p><p>Mina’s face softens, her smile widening at Jeongyeon, who always exude confidence but is now lacking any, standing nervously in front of her. Mina didn’t know what she had been so scared about for the last six years. This is Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon who wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, gentle, sweet, caring Jeongyeon.</p><p>“Jeongyeon…” Mina finally calls out, her conviction unfaltering. She knows what she wants, she always had.</p><p>Mina remembers this scene before, and she remembers letting it slip from her. She never did have the courage to act on it. But seeing Jeongyeon look at her with that same look she always had whenever she sees her, Mina couldn’t help feel a little more daring tonight. And maybe, just maybe, the countless wines she had may have some effect on it.</p><p>“Would you like to come in?”</p><p>Mina finally did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>\\\\\\ 2018 \\\\\\</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Jeongyeon and Mina arrived to a table filled argument. Both didn’t know what their friends were fighting about but judging on Sana’s intense gaze and heightened tone, the girl was losing the battle. Both girls took their seat and were handed a bottle each.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jeong-chan you’re here!” Sana exclaims “You agree with me right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“About what?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sex.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon almost spits the beer but manages to drink it. She coughs and sees Mina laughing. “Why would I agree with you?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nayeon here keeps saying that sex doesn’t have to mean anything. But it does, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd went still, and Jeongyeon could only feel all her friends eyes on her. She shifts her body to the right and sees Mina waiting patiently for her to answer. She chugs another round of beer and answers in utmost sincerity, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well…. I think there are some things you can’t share with someone without ending up liking each other, and sex is one of them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hears Sana slam her hands on the table, pronouncing aloud how she had won the debate. Nayeon rolls her eyes at the pompous being in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That doesn’t mean it has to be special, right Jeongyeon?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon feels it again, those eager eyes awaiting for her to respond. She doesn’t know how she suddenly became the deciding factor of this dumb argument, and why she even had to respond to any of them. But she sees Mina again, looking and waiting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you love them, it already is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hears everyone groan, and Nayeon fake puking at her response. Jeongyeon didn’t mind. She was used to Nayeon’s teasing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I really don’t want to call you a romantic because you’re just damn too arrogant.” Jihyo remarks from the other side of the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She feels a hand hit her on the shoulder a second later and finds Mina chuckling, “That’s too cheesy!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was, wasn’t it?” Jeongyeon laughs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The argument continued. Neither had asked Jeongyeon’s opinion anymore, Nayeon and Sana agreed they didn’t want to anyway, and she was thankful at that. Dahyun arrived a little later than them and was now dragged by the two into the same childish squabble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon and Mina laugh once again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>////// Present //////</strong><br/>Mina wants it.</p><p>She could always reason out the wine. And she might. Alcohol always had its way of making things a little bolder. Besides, she will not be around tomorrow long enough to discuss this, whatever this means. So Mina lets herself want it, and she could only hope Jeongyeon wants it too.</p><p>She takes a step closer, fingers tracing Jeongyeon’s right arms, stopping just around the other girl’s hand. Their fingers intertwine, and Mina could feel her breathing deepening. She inches a little closer, close enough to feel Jeongyeon’s breath ruffling the top of her hair and rests her hand onto the other girl’s chest. Mina feels it, the quickening heartbeat, and smiles at how they always have been in sync.</p><p>Mina really wants it.</p><p>She holds Jeongyeon’s hand and grips onto her dress shirt as she pulls the other girl down. Their lips finally meet, and she feels her heart pounding loudly against her chest. The kiss wasn’t long, wasn’t deep but was enough for Mina to keep wanting.</p><p>And she wants more.</p><p>She pushes Jeongyeon against the wall, and for a moment, Mina worries if she overdid it, but quickly finds herself being pulled in for a kiss, rougher and a little more aggressive than before. The feeling only intensified, and Mina could feel her knees tremble.</p><p>They part a little, Mina managing to murmur “Bed” before crashing her lips against Jeongyeon again. Jeongyeon pulls Mina up, letting the shorter girl wrap her legs around her body, and carry her there. Neither let go, both fighting dominance over the other. Mina could only focus on Jeongyeon’s lips and how soft it feels against hers, how intoxicatingly addictive it is, and how it is slowly, confidently, taking over all her senses</p><p>Their bodies hit another wall, and things clatter around the room as they make their way onto the other end. Mina knows it would be better if they could just stop, and walk themselves there. It'd be tidier and safer. But Mina didn't want to stop, didn't have the strength to pull herself away, and thank god neither did Jeongyeon.</p><p>Jeongyeon’s knee hits the bed. For a quick second she wanted to yell, but Mina bites her lower lip, taking her by surprise.</p><p>She lays Mina’s body down as she breaks away from the kiss, and gazes down at the girl beneath her. Jeongyeon reaches down, brushing Mina's hair, then slowly cupping the girl's cheek on her palm. She takes the sight in, feeling that desire grow deeper.</p><p>Jeongyeon finally smiles, a cheeky one at that, and motions, “God that was brutal.”</p><p>Mina giggles, hands stretched out to pull Jeongyeon down for a kiss before rolling on top of her. Mina leans again, fully capturing Jeongyeon’s lips on hers. She hears the other moan, and Mina wants to hear more.</p><p>And for the first time in Mina’s life, she never felt she wanted anything more as much as she wanted Jeongyeon right now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>////</strong><br/>Mina wakes up to an empty space beside her. Jeongyeon is nowhere around and she suddenly feels her heart ache a little.</p><p>Last night was too clear for her, she could still feel that burning sensation it felt when Jeongyeon touched her, how delicate her lips were, and how she had never seen such raw beauty before until she laid her eyes onto Jeongyeon quietly sleeping beside her. Last night, she felt complete. Like a puzzle piece she never thought was missing finally found its way back.</p><p>Mina sits up, hand stroking the vacant spot next to her. Mina loves Jeongyeon. And she probably always had, probably always will. But she has a life there waiting, and a wonderful career she always has dreamt of. It would be selfish to ask Jeongyeon to move. After all, Jeongyeon’s life is here, far from where hers is.</p><p>Her heart feels a little heavier, realizing what she will be leaving behind again. But she has no time for this feeling, she needs to leave now, and planes won’t wait on anyone. She can have these feelings later, miles away from her, miles away from Jeongyeon</p><p>She hears a knock and a door creaking open. For a second, Mina wishes it was Jeongyeon but sees Jihyo walking in. She smiles anyway, “You’re leaving?”</p><p>“Yes. My flight leaves in about two hours.” Mina replies, zipping the last bag then settling them atop the empty chair near the door. “Thank you for letting me stay. I would have booked a hotel, but Nayeon insisted on staying with you guys.”</p><p>“You’re always welcome to stay longer Mina.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>“Mina” Jihyo calls out softly, “You also have a life here, with all of us, with Jeongyeon. I’m not telling you to stay, but if choose to, you could have something you’ve always wanted ever since we were 14 years old.”</p><p>They hear the door crack open again and Nayeon stepping in. “Have you packed up?”</p><p>Mina looks at Jihyo for a while, running her words in her mind again. She wants to say something, but she has no time. Besides, Mina doesn’t even know what to reply.</p><p>She turns her focus to Nayeon. “Yes. They’re all here.”</p><p>“Great. Your ride is here.”</p><p>“My ride?”</p><p>“Jeongyeon’s here.”</p><p>Mina didn’t say anything. She follows Nayeon from behind as the other girl helps her with her bags. Mina doesn’t really have anything to say. It was enough trouble already calming her heart at the mention of Jeongyeon’s name.</p><p>They are out of the house not long after, and she sees her again, leaning against the side of her car. Mina gawks wondering how Jeongyeon manages to look alarmingly attractive despite wearing a slightly loose yellow shirt and dark ripped jeans, black rimmed glasses, hair tucked behind her ears. And Jeongyeon smiling at her as the other girl takes the bags from Nayeon only pushes it to another level.</p><p>“Sorry about leaving without saying goodbye. I didn’t want to wake you up”</p><p>“It’s okay. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’d like to see you off.” Jeongyeon offers, opening the passenger door.</p><p>Mina knows Jeongyeon hasn't had much sleep. They both haven’t had any. And as much as Mina wanted to turn the offer down, tell Jeongyeon to rest and that she can take the cab to the airport, she didn’t. Mina accepts the offer with a smile. She wants to anyway. Any instance where she could extend being around Jeongyeon, even if for a short time, Mina would take it.</p><p>The ride to the airport was quiet, awkward in the least. They both welcomed the silence. Neither said anything, neither tried to. Maybe unconsciously they both wanted to leave things unspoken, last night was perfect as it was anyway.</p><p>And just for a moment, Mina wishes time would somehow stop. That this would be it, with just them riding through the street at dawn with nothing but the sound of music playing in the background.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>\\\\\\ 2016 \\\\\\</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Jeongyeon glances to her side and sees Mina deeply focused. They have been spending the last couple of hours watching Harry Potter on her phone, and Jeongyeon could really use some break now. She could feel that aching sensation building right around her bicep, but when she sees Mina mouthing word per word scenes she likes, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but feel re-energized. What’s another hour more, right? She mentally notes, fighting through the pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So you really like that line, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How could I not?” Mina replies, a bit defensively that Jeongyeon could only chuckle at the cuteness it brought. “That line only proves how after all these years, he has always loved her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Always?” Jeongyeon cocks up an eyebrow. She never understood Snape anyway, but Mina, Mina’s heart flutters every single time she plays that scene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Jeongyeon-chan.” Mina returns the same mischievous grin as she gently pushes Jeongyeon’s face back to face the screen, “Always.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>////// Present //////</strong><br/>Soon they arrive, and find themselves standing at the same spot where they last bid their farewells 5 years ago. Mina never thought it would be difficult the second time around but it was far harder than she had expected it to be. Neither said anything and just stared at each other, Jeongyeon holding up a smile, and Mina, Mina trying hard not to crumble at the sight of what she’ll be leaving behind… again.</p><p>Jeongyeon is the first to break away, and Mina is thankful that Jeongyeon had the strength to.</p><p>“Goodbye..” Jeongyeon speaks, wrapping her arms around Mina for a hug. Mina felt her heart breaking again at the touch and wonders how many she could take before she finds herself falling apart.</p><p>She hears a voice through the speakers, and hears her flight number called out. But Mina decides it’s okay, maybe a minute or two won’t hurt, and sinks deeper into the embrace. She feels that warm sensation take over again, images of when they were young to the very moment last night, and Mina almost cried at the thought. She holds Jeongyeon tighter, gathering all her might to pull away. She hears the announcement again and this time lets go, then takes few steps back from Jeongyeon, far enough not to thrust herself into another embrace.</p><p>“Goodbye.” Mina manages to reply before turning her heels around to face the other way.</p><p>“Have a safe flight.”</p><p>Mina tries hard not to look back. She knows that if she did, her resolve would crumble. She has a life there waiting, a wonderful career, she reminds herself again and again. Because if Jeongyeon asks her, if Jeongyeon did, Mina would drop everything in a heartbeat.</p><p>But Jeongyeon never did. Jeongyeon never was the type to push what she wants over others. She’s too considerate, selfish in the least. And Mina wishes Jeongyeon would be, at least for bit, just for now, just for her. But she knows that wouldn't happen, they were, after all, both too mindful of each other's thoughts, and what they believe is the best for the other.</p><p>Mina sighs, gripping onto her bags a little tighter, and continues to walk further away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>///</strong>
</p><p>The plane landed 3 hours ago, and Mina finds herself stranded outside the airport for quite sometime now; existing of long queue at the immigration and delayed baggage arrival. And now it is raining, not the best thing to come back to after a long flight. She curses inwardly for not checking the weather beforehand. She could take a cab, but the weather didn’t make the line any shorter.</p><p>A groan escapes her mouth once again, she didn’t want to call her manager, especially after dodging his calls these past three days. But she could definitely use his help right now.</p><p>Mina reaches inside her bag, fumbling through to look for her phone but finds something that wasn’t supposed to be there. She takes it out and sees that familiar green folding umbrella from highschool. Mina wonders how Jeongyeon managed to slip it in but was thankful that she had. She pulls it out and sees the same name imprinted on the handle then notices something new written next to it….</p><p>….常に<br/>(trans: Always)</p><p>She laughs, uncharacteristically loud, gaining few attention from nearby people. She couldn’t help herself, not after that anyway. It was ridiculous, Jeongyeon always has been, and corny at most, but for some reason Mina couldn’t contain her smile and it only gets wider as time passes. She puts the umbrella back then turns around. Her manager could wait a little longer, and she could use a break too, it has been a while since she had one anyway. And back home has sunshine, something she wanted, desperately needed, now. She steps inside the airport and hurriedly went to the nearest ticket counter she could find,</p><p>After all, Mina never did like the rain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p><p>I don't think I have expressed enough the distance between them, the time differences and busy schedule(esp. Mina) that would entail the lack of communication. Especially the beginning parts when they were starting out on their respective dreams, careers. so apologies for this.</p><p>**I'm also in asianfanfics, I'm happysooyoung there :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>